Safe In My Angel's Arms
by orianna-2000
Summary: Raoul tries to lead Christine to safety but she is unable to face a life without her Angel of Music. A dark, eclectic blend of Leroux and Webber.


_This is a non-profit work of fan-fiction based upon _The Phantom of the Opera_ novels and films. All related characters, places, and events, belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber, and are used without permission. This story, and all original content, belongs to the author, © 2005. _

"_**Safe in My Angel's Arms"**_**  
by Orianna-2000**

_A short blend of Leroux and Webber.  
_

---

_"Swear to me, never to tell the secret you know – of the angel in Hell."_

Those words echoed in Christine's mind as she left with Raoul. He helped her into the little boat, then sat beside her with one arm firm at her waist. They passed through the shadows of the underground lake, fleeing the bloodthirsty mob, the Opera, and the Phantom.

_"Forget all you've seen!"_

Christine remained quiet and unresisting when Raoul lifted her onto the distant rock ledge. Passively she watched as he dropped the intricately carved oars into the water one by one, then shoved the boat back into the current so that no one might find their way back to the Phantom's house. She felt numb.

_"Leave me!"_

Dazed, she allowed Raoul to lead her up the path toward the Rue Scribe gate. At the entrance, she waited while he removed the rusty pins from the hinges, and stood aside to let him ease the broken gate to the ground.

_"Swear to me...!"_

She shuddered as the outside air greeted them. Mechanically, she walked through the opening and out toward the street. Street lamps flickered above, casting long black shadows. (Golden eyes stared at her.) Once she might have clung to Raoul, but she knew now that the darkness held nothing to frighten her.

_"Don't let them find you!"_

Christine stumbled on the cobbled sidewalk. Gracefully, Raoul steadied her and took her arm. (Erik's hand stretched toward her, a plain gold ring nestled in his palm.) She could feel her heart beating within her breast; it grew louder with every step.

_"Swear to me never to tell...!"_

A hansom cab stopped nearby, the driver waiting patiently. Raoul guided her toward it, murmuring words of comfort and love. (Erik stared at her with wonder, his lips swollen from her kiss.)

_"Go now!"_

Her foot slipped on the step. Raoul stood behind her, strong and secure. His hands curled around her waist, urging her up into the cab. (Amber eyes glimmered with tears.)

_"Christine, I love you..."_

She hesitated.

_"Go! Before it's too late!"_

Raoul leaned past her to flip a coin up to the driver, then pressed his hand against her back. If he asked a question, she did not hear. Again he tried to help her up into the waiting cab. (Erik's voice broke as he sang her name.) She lifted a foot onto the step.

_"Go now!"_

She faltered.

_"Go!"_

She turned to Raoul. Her voice shook. "I have to go."

He nodded. "Yes, we do. Up into the cab, my love. We'll soon be home and can put this ordeal behind us forever. Hurry now, it's getting cold – I can see you shivering."

"No," she said. "I have to go."

_"Go now and leave me!"_

She pulled away from Raoul's grasp. "I have to go," she repeated, trembling. "I must... go."

"Christine? Wait!"

A wave of nausea and dizziness flooded over her. Christine turned from Raoul and lurched off balance. She fell to her knees, gasping. Her palms stung when they hit the cold pavement.

_"Forget me!"_

"No..." she whispered as Raoul reached for her. She screamed. "Angel!"

A gust of cold air blew past her face, tinged with the scent of gunpowder and smoke. She fainted, the name of her Angel still on her lips.

From far away, she heard someone calling her name. But who? Christine struggled toward consciousness, pushing away the hands that tried to hold her down. A thick fog surrounded her, draining her strength and clouding her vision. Unable to stand upright, she crawled blindly, seeking the shelter of secret passages she knew to be near.

Sharp footsteps sounded to one side. Christine shied away, fearing Raoul would find her and take her away again. Her shoulder brushed against something solid. She felt along the smooth bricks, using the wall to help her stand. One foot in front of the other... slowly but surely she traveled, squinting through the fog at the dim shapes around her. A black hole yawned ahead – the gate?

Through it she hurled herself, feeling relief the moment she passed into the darkness. The air smelled damp and familiar, and the ground sloped downward. Now the lack of illumination didn't matter, for she could feel her way by memory. Her knees grew sore from the many times she stumbled over the rough terrain, but her heart grew lighter with every step that took her closer to Erik.

A scraping sound startled her, the sound of heavy cloth brushing against stone. She blinked against the dark fog which still surrounded her, feeling a sudden panic. Shadows closed in around her. Someone whispered her name. Her breath quickened, and she leaned back against the rock wall. "Who... who's there?"

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless – yearning for my guidance..." _

The words floated around Christine, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. She pushed away from the wall, her heart beating faster.

_"Have you forgotten your Angel?"_ the silky voice asked, weaving itself around her.

Christine closed her eyes, letting the voice possess her. How could she have left him alone, even for so short a time? "Erik! Angel, forgive me. I belong to you." Her voice lifted in song, three notes, pure and clear. "My soul obeys!"

Dimly, another voice joined the harmony, in perfect key yet oddly discordant. "Once again she is his..."

In the back of her mind, Christine recognized Raoul's voice. She heard the concern he expressed, the sadness, and she wanted to assure him that everything would be all right now – Erik would keep her safe. But her angel's voice grew silent, and she gasped with fear that he would disappear. In this darkness, she would never find him again. "Angel! Angel, where are you?"

The vibrant chords surrounded her immediately, strong and urgent, pulling her into a deep thrall. _"I am your Angel of Music! Come to me, Angel..."_

Christine took a blind step into the darkness. It mattered not what stood in her path – Erik would catch her if she fell. His rich voice filled her with longing and comfort. She took another step. The lightheadedness returned; the world she could not see spun around her, breaking the trance. A cry of fright escaped her lips... and then warm arms held her, lifted her into a reassuring embrace.

"It's all right, my angel. You're safe now," his voice whispered. She felt herself being carried in strong, caring arms. She burrowed against him, inhaling the unique masculine scent that came from his body. It vaguely reminded her of Raoul, but that didn't matter. Her angel would protect her. Nothing could harm her now. What else mattered? He would never leave her again! Christine relaxed and let the world drift away.

---

Raoul sighed and pulled the blanket up around Christine's shoulders. Her whimpers of distress eased only when he held her, so he comforted her as she slipped deeper into the haze of delusions. Whatever dark maze she now traveled within her mind, whoever she thought held her and loved her... at least she physically lay beside him.

He knew that Christine had believed the Opera Ghost to be her Angel of Music, sent by her father from heaven. In her own way, she loved the hideous creature. God, she had even brought herself to kiss the demon, in order to save his life! His dear, brave Christine.

It must truly have been a shock for her to hear the sharp report of a gunshot echoing through the underground cavern...

Even angels can die.

Raoul sighed at the irony as he shifted to a more comfortable position. Christine snuggled against him, and he stroked her hair gently.

"Erik," she murmured.

A bitterness rose in Raoul's throat at Christine's sleepy declarations of devotion. "I'm here, my love," he answered. "I'm here."

Christine smiled contently and drifted away again, secure in the arms of her beloved angel.


End file.
